1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to signal processing, and more particularly, to adaptive low-density parity-check (LDPC) coded multidimensional spatial-MIMO multiband generalized orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (GOFDM).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, with the rapid growth of data-centric services and the general deployment of broadband access networks, exponentially-increasing internet traffic has placed enormous transmission rate demand on the underlying information infrastructure at every level, from the core to access networks. Such transmission rate demand has pushed optical communication systems to a 100 Gb/s Ethernet (100 GbE) standard, with 400 GbE and 1 Tb/s Ethernet (1 TbE) under consideration. While there are technologies that may potentially be used to deliver optical TbE, there remain a number of practical implementation costs and complexity challenges. For example, polarization division multiplexed (PDM) quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) requires huge QAM constellations to reach Tb/s-range with commercially available symbol rates. Moreover, the terabit optical Ethernet will be affected not only by limited bandwidth of information-infrastructure, but also by its energy consumption.